pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelina Morretti
*Note: All of this is works of the Author's Imagination!* *You can learn more about Angelina at www.deviantart.com. Search zelda85044- this is my page go to my gallery and you'll see stuff w/ Angie.* *Jessie Fletcher belongs to Fossilsdadada ALL RIGHTS GO TO HER!!!* *Francis Flynn belongs to Kicsterash on dA (deviantart) ALL RIGHTS GO TO HER!!!!* Life Before Danville Angelina Elisabetta Morretti was born in Maltia, a tiny island off the East Coast of Italy to Annalisa Morretti (James) and Jonathon James. She is partly Italian and partly British (Her father is British, her mom is Italian.) Maltia is a poor country that is often visited by (mean) British people who visit and jeer at them. Angelina, however didn't realize they were poor until she got to America, nor did she realize they were called "British" (she, and the other maltians called them "Landowners") She knew, however, her father was a "landowner". At the age of 8 Angelina's father was killed by a British gang one night when going out walking. (They were mad he had married a malitian.) Little Angelina was crushed, but began to close the pain away. Although her mother and twin brother, Dominic, were concerned they didn't know what to do, and so, they left her to her pain, although they did the best they could to console her, after all they had their own pain to deal with. At the age of 10, Angelina's younger sister Clara was killed, in her sleep, by sickness and malnourishment. That broke Angie and drove her away from others, preferring to be alone and not speaking much. Angelina's grandparents decided enough was enough, they gave Annalisa some cash they had stored away, found from dropped money over the years. An amount which was about $500. However, it was only enough to take 2 people. At first, Annalisa insisted her 2 children go, but Dominic was determined to stay. He felt he was the man of the house now that his Papa was gone. Although Annalisa pled it was to no avail and so, when Angie was 12, she and Angelina set off for America. In Danville The minute Annalisa got to America she was determined to make a new life for her daughter and herself and so, while applying for a citizenship, she got a job as a waitress and sent her daughter to school, who quickly went through the grades, with Phineas and Ferb's friendship. On the 3rd day of being in America she met Phineas and Ferb, 2 incredibly inventive boys and Isabella, their Best friend and Phineas' secret admirer along with Jessie Fletcher, Phineas' step-sister and Ferb's biological sister, and Candace, Phineas' eccentic sister and Ferb's step-sister. She later met Baljeet and Buford (although she doesn't like him very much). Personality, Likes, and Looks Looks: When Angie first arrives in America she wears a black dress that goes over her feet and she has a white apron on over her dress. She wore black flats. Her hair was in a bun. This is the dress of most maltian women. However, she soon "American-izes" and wears a purple tank top, white shorts, and a beanie cap to cover her hair- she keeps her hair down under it. (Maltian women aren't allowed to have their hair down until marriage.) Personality: At first, going through so much grief and being a maltian women, is extremely shy, but soon opens up with Phineas and Ferb's help, although she still is super shy around new people. Angie mostly has good intentions, but can get into trouble by accident. She is very loving and nice. Phineas sometimes compares her to a "dove with no wings." She hates the mention of her Papa, the most, Clara, or Dominic. She missed them alot and very often breaks down crying over them. Phineas and Ferb put a grave stone in the Danville cemetery for her Papa and she often goes there to weep. Angie is very religious (She is a Christian) as a Malitan she has many different holidays (Ex: Virgin's Day, Mourning Day, etc.) Likes/Dislikes: Likes: -Purple -Roses (they were her Papa's favorite and also she thinks they are very romantic) -Chocolate (Like Ferb and Jessie with Coffee, she goes crazy when she eats it, though she still loves it) -Modern Country music -Singing -Dancing (As a highschooler she becomes the captain of the Dance team) -Ferb (More info down below SEE RELATIONSHIPS!) Dislikes: -Rap Music -Black -Gym Class -Public Speaking -Buford (see RELATIONSHIPS below!) Relationships Ferb: Ferb is her best friend. When upset she always comes to him for help. He calls her "Lina" as a pet name and is VERY defensive about it. In fact, no one else calls her this. Unlike most girls, Ferb is not very smooth around her (because he likes her) and, a reacurring mishap, in highschool, is that he often crashes his nose into walls, lockers, etc. when she says hi to him. She likes him, and although every one except him knows about it, she is very shy about it. Isabella often teases her that it is a forbidden love because Ferb is British and she is (primarily) Italian. She is the reason he begins to talk as a teenager, although he doesn't admit it until they start to date. Phineas: Her (2nd) Best Friend. The 2 of them share a close bond. Phineas empathizes with her grief as his dad, Francis, died when her was 2. He often goes to her father's tombstone with her and brings black roses to put on the grave. He calls her his "Little Sis" although she is 1 month older than him. This is due to the fact that Angie is extremely fragile. He also was the one to start calling her "Angie". (He said "Angelina" was too long and formal) When this spread and everyone called her "Angie" he began to playfully call her "AngieBear". Like Ferb he is willing to defend her at any point. After he and Isabella start to date, on Isabella's 15th Birthday, he, along with Isabella, tries to get her and Ferb together. Even though they don't have feelings for each other around high school they often kiss eachother on the cheek as a sibling-like affectionate term. Isabella: Isabella's "girl-friend" and "sister". Isabella and Angie love eachother to death. She is willing to defend Angie just as much as Phineas and Ferb. Angie nicknames Isabella "Bella-Bella" wheareas Isabella nicknames Angie "Lizzy" (Short for Angie's middle name Elisabetta) Isabella and Angie often have sleepovers (to talk about their not-so-secret crushes) and Isabella often meddles in her and Ferb's relationship because she wants to see them together and to see Angie happy (although to be fair Angie does the same for her and Phineas). Angie often teases Isabella about her being the "Romance-guru" because, after she and Phineas get together, she often gets others together. She often says that Ferb and Angie are her "Hardest Clients" when it comes to the "matchmaking biz" Jessie: '''At first, Angie is scared of Jessie because of her boyish-like attitude, but soon warms up to her. Of course the 2 are close, although Angie CAN get annoyed of Jessie's boyishness. Jessie likewise can get annoyed by Angie's girlishness and fragility, although they want the best for eachother in the end. Angie-along with Isabella- helps Jessie become more girly in high school and helps her with her romantic feelings toward Zack (in High school). '''Candace: SUPER scared of her at first. Phineas helps her realize this is just Candace's mask for her love for her brothers, and sister, and warms up to her as well. She often goes to Candace for romantic advice for Ferb and Candace, usually, helps. However, Candace does yell "YOUR SO BUSTED!" to Angie because she's a friend of Phineas and Ferb's. Zack *OC OF AUTHOR'S*: '''Best friend, whom she meets a year after meeting Phineas and the gang. She warms up to him with ease. She and Zack warm up over the fact that they are both immigrants (Zack is from Canada). She CAN be bugged when he and Jessie fight, when they first meet they hate eachother, but thinks it's funny when she realizes Zack has a crush on Jessie. Zack makes her laugh and has even nicknamed her "L'Italien" ( French for "The Italian") '''Baljeet: Is nice to him and they are friends, although not extremely close. She often protects Baljeet from Buford's bullying habits, however, Baljeet doesn't like to mention this to others because it makes him look "weaker". Buford: '''Doesn't like him much. He doesn't like her and nicknames her "Duster" (because at the beginning he says she looks like a maid). Future *OPTIONAL* In the future Angie grows up and marries Ferb, thus making her Angelina Fletcher. They end up having 4 kids ( the oldest a boy named Adrien James (AJ), 2 identical twin girls Josephine (Jo) Fletcher and Kathrine (Katie) Fletcher, and a youngest son Daniel (Danny). They often go to England for trips and to Rome for Virgin's Day, but only alone (just the 2 of them) do they ever go to Maltia (Since it is so bad looking). '''Adrien James (AJ): '''Oldest son who is 15 years old, He looks exactly like Ferb except he has brown hair and emerald green eyes. He has a British accent, athough it isn't as thick as Ferb's was. He, like Ferb, is a ladie's man often flirting and winking at girls to get them to faint. Unlike his father his is very talkative. '''Josephine (Jo): '''Tomboy twin Sister of Kathrine (Katie). She has Angelina facial shape and eye shape, although she has he dad's curly green hair and blue eyes. She also has his nose shape (although it's small). She is often called "Little Jessie" because she acts like Jessie did as a kid except harsher. She is extremely mischievious, often doing crazy stunts such as skateboarding off the side of her roof without a helment or padding. Hates her full name and insists on being called "Jo". Very Talkative. She has a British accent (although not as thick as Ferb's). She is 11-12 yrs old. '''Kathrine (Katie): Extremely girly sister of Josephine (Jo) She is very quiet, having a thick Italian accent like her mother's, sounding like she just came from off the boat. She is the voice of reason for Josephine and often advises her sister on doing the right thing. She, like her mother at her age, is very fragile. She can't stand when people yell at her or be mean to her often bursting into tears at insulting comments or when people yell at her. She is very mature for her age. She is 11-12 yrs old. '''Daniel (Danny): '''Looks exactly like Ferb but has Blonde hair and brown eyes like his mom. He doesn't speak much. He, unlike Ferb and like Katie, has an extremely thick Italian accent. He is very mature for the age of 4yrs old. He has a crush on a girl 5 years older than him, much like Ferb did toward Vanessa before he met Angie. Category:Fanon characters Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Kids Category:Females